


波尔图式内脏

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: “身体画是最最新潮的东西，它在艺术和性之间找到了一个接合点，既天真又邪恶。艺术是虚晃一着，性也是虚晃一着。”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	波尔图式内脏

如今回想起来阿尔弗雷德送过烟给他，是他以前不太会主动抽的烟，但他们在画房里的那段时间，他一直都在抽这盒，回忆躲进了烟的气味里，伺机而动。现在，他偶尔也会抽，这烟的滤嘴是他眼睛的颜色，托帕石一般的蓝。以往的阿尔弗雷德的画面会在燎燎烟雾中再次重现，他很容易就想起那些色彩鲜明且奇形怪状的画、那些无限挨近又逐渐远离的试探、那些孩子气却情火环绕的短暂时光：眼下只有烟头的火星烫到他的手指。

而那时，有星星之火落在纽约。

“身体画是最最新潮的东西，它在艺术和性之间找到了一个接合点，既天真又邪恶。艺术是虚晃一着，性也是虚晃一着。”

这个春天本来好得如伊甸园一般，但纽约的石榴成熟得过早了，划开皮肤就可以收获到鲜红的果实——哈莱姆区发生了暴乱，马丁·路德·金被暗杀了。全美处于一片动荡之中，嬉皮士们则笑着扮花童，一再告诉人们爱情的时节来临了。

Turn on，tune in，drop out！

初夏时分，学校已经罢课，阿尔弗雷德无事可做，但也不能浪费了这样热烈的季节。他思考过，他不完全具备Flower Power的柔情和爱心，但他也不可能接受被人们冠以Beat Generation的头衔孤独生活。

阿尔弗雷德的思考很短暂，造在山上的城纵然还年轻，也不需要将自己归属到哪儿去。青年人第一次要求扫荡旧秩序时，他只有19岁，但已经能召集起一群同伴，投身于对摇摇欲坠的战争世界的反抗之中了。他们大胆地涌进街道，对荒唐说不，直到新世界。

反叛是望着一支玫瑰，直到眼睛粉碎。*

在这之外，他们聚集在一起感受爱之夏和迷幻艺术，讨论鹰派与鸽派，也会去看世界各地的反抗者们带来的演出。空闲时间的聚会上，阿尔弗雷德经常会坐在他们之间弹吉他唱歌，那时总有人会在他的蓝眼睛里抓住一缕“光”。

Light，事实如此吗？

纽约和伦敦正同时上演一出歌舞剧，乌鸦飞越这两座城市需要2800公里，但演出轻松愉快地将两地的异乡人联系在了一起。舞台上人们歌唱宝瓶世纪即将来到，整个地球就要脱胎换骨，也歌唱拒绝战争的意志，还有爱情，甚至歌唱鸡奸和手淫，敢想敢做到了极点。这就是《头发》，它的新精神正是：造反和憧憬。

阿尔弗雷德去看了演出，和他的朋友一起。

造反和憧憬，当演员们全裸演出时，他意识到他太专注于前者了。

年轻一代“受万物役使”，其中占比最高的恐怕就是爱情。诚然阿尔弗雷德不缺他人的爱慕，但他还没体会到那种强烈得能让他打开胸腔，检查一下心脏是否出了问题的爱。他的朋友似乎敏锐地察觉到了他的变化，又或者是当明亮的眼睛暗下来的时候总会更加明显，于是，他对他说——

“你知道身体画吗？”

身体画，词语往往很好理解，但本质身体的躁动是可以轻松熄灭的吗？假如阿尔弗雷德用笔刷在拥有奔涌着血液的静脉的画布上作画，颜料会被滚烫的生命融化成什么样？格尔特编的曲子回荡在他乱糟糟的脑子里，呼吸急促之际，他又被点燃了，按着他朋友的肩膀说，告诉我更多。

身体之夜，我是完全的祭品。

当天晚上，阿尔弗雷德梦到了点着蓝色蜡烛的厅堂，地板是干裂的土地，枯萎的葡萄藤缠着墙壁与吊灯，他坐在长桌的末端，面前的果盘里放着干瘪焦褐的水果，酒杯里是灰黄色细砂，他低下头，看到餐盘里躺着一份掺了冰块的煮内脏。

但如果我要的是爱，为什么他们给我送上来的是波尔图式内脏，冷的？*

瓷盘边缘，红色的酱汁自动写出了一个藏在意识深处的句子，阿尔弗雷德拿起银刀，猛地砸碎了盘子。他从椅子上站起来，后退一步，望向桌面。长桌上躺着一具看不清脸的男性的裸体，他的胸膛上长满了植物，有果实成熟，颜料从中溢满流出，淌下枝茎和皮肤和桌面，滴滴答答地落在土地里，滋养出了奇形怪状的植物幼苗。阿尔弗雷德想走过去，但桌面突然远远地延伸到了黑暗里。

那具身体……

几天过后，阿尔弗雷德走进纽约市中心的一套公寓房里，跟接待员选了身体画模特。他被《头发》里歌颂鸡奸那一幕牢牢捆紧了，当他发现有一位男性模特时，他念了一下这个名字，亚瑟·柯克兰，然后就做了决定。

一个女秘书拿起电话，准备联系对方，她的脸色就像被高跟鞋跟踩了似的，阿尔弗雷德把这当意外收获，他感觉心情很好。

半小时后，他来了。

对方是抽着烟来的，他穿着一件长及脚踝的黑色外套，一言不发地把他领进了画房。他已经习惯了这份工作，阿尔弗雷德不太会画画，除了学校授课以外，也不怎么画画，但他第一次看到亚瑟的裸体时，那种画画的感觉就突如其来了。

“第一次？”

“不……啊，是的。”阿尔弗雷德听出他是英国人之前，这种奇怪的暗示一样的问句就已经差不多摆明了他的身份。

“我洗了澡过来的，随你怎么画。”亚瑟叼着烟，利落地脱掉了衣服，然后靠在一盆三色堇旁边，没有把烟掐灭的打算。

阿尔弗雷德有点被烟呛到，他拿来颜料盘时注意到柯克兰在抽黑色滤嘴的烟，本来没有绘画头绪的他忽然想用黑色与白色的颜料在他胸口画两支烟，组一个十字架。

但很快亚瑟就跪在了沙发上，张开双臂如张开画布，但这背脊远比画布漂亮。同为血肉之躯，相似的皮肤、静脉和骨骼在他身上是如此协调漂亮，好像原本就是一幅画。阿尔弗雷德拿着画笔开始画，然而时不时就会被一节一节的脊骨分散走注意力，以至于他都没发现到自己在挥霍颜料。

颜料用得太多了，蠢货。亚瑟这么想着的时候，有红颜料淌下他的胸口，形成了一条血一样的痕迹，然后从他的乳首滴下，砸进了沙发后那块金黄得像一片麦田的地毯里。

亚瑟吐出最后一口烟，然后丢下了剩下的这截垃圾，烟蒂落在红颜料上，火星没有点燃地毯，只是跟同样成为了垃圾的颜料惺惺相惜，升起了一缕共赴葬礼的烟。

两人的第一次见面就是这样，阿尔弗雷德把颜料洒得过于狂放的时候，亚瑟会忽然盯着他，一看到那双绿眼睛，他就会停下来。

在这种情况下阿尔弗雷德根本没画什么，如果说有什么感触，那就是这个模特得脾气很怪。但下次来他还是会找他。

只因他身上有着与他的梦境相似的气息。

波尔图式内脏，冷的，阿尔弗雷德想起那个显然是被演出影响了的梦，最后那幕躲进黑暗里的感觉，就像一片难以探索的黑海。接着他在柯克兰身上画起了船，这船既是预示又是警告，只可惜阿尔弗雷德不懂愚人船。

再次见面是第二周。

“还是亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“好的。”

阿尔弗雷德每周末来一次画房，吸取糟糕的上周周末的教训，这次他抓住了主动权，一边准备颜料一边跟柯克兰闲聊，试图用自己的社交天赋入侵他的地界。今天亚瑟穿着浴袍，坐在沙发上，双腿交叠。

“你有去看过头发的表演吗？我就是因为那场演出才来这里的。”他坐到他旁边，他们面前的茶几上有颜料盘和画笔。

“我还做了个奇怪的梦，梦到内容一点也不像我的风格，阴森森的，跟你比较像。我记不太清具体了，好像有什么、波尔图式内脏这样的句子，还有一句身体，好想要指引我来这里，所以我就来了。”

“但没想到我的画布有重度烟瘾。”

“琼斯先生，”柯克兰停顿了去点烟，“你认为画布是会与你谈笑的吗？”

又是这种疏离的态度，倒不是遥不可及，上周虽然没有太多交流，但阿尔弗雷德时不时就会感受到柯克兰的视线。很隐秘，与他的刻薄相比反而显得有些露骨，完全勾起了阿尔弗雷德的好奇心。

见阿尔弗雷德没有立刻回答，柯克兰吐出一口烟，他们的距离很近，白烟扑向阿尔弗雷德。这无疑是一种挑衅，他甚至觉得他在狡黠地笑着，于是他说：

“我想在你脸上画画。”

柯克兰愣住了，他抽的烟微微下坠，黑色的滤嘴趁机挤开他的唇瓣，开拓出一条狭窄的肉与肉之间的缝隙，仿佛在诱使人联想他的舌头是不是跟嘴唇的颜色一致。

“没想到你是这么好斗又没礼貌的小鬼。”

“怎么会，我就是不想在画画的时候被你这块会抽烟的画布呛到，还有我不是小鬼，我十九岁，好好上着大学，很有礼貌。”

令阿尔弗雷德意外的是，在这种对话后，柯克兰居然笑了，虽然没什么大弧度。他把烟掐灭在他的颜料盘边缘，对他说：

“可以，但我的烟很贵，下次来赔我一包。”

“成交。”

阿尔弗雷德也笑了，他的笑容弧度很大。

这次的气氛显然比第一次好，不再是烟雾缭绕与沉默不语交融成的凝滞，画房里有了青年人带来的活泼，连陈设看起来都明亮了不少，三色堇的紫色漂亮得像雨里的菖蒲，沙发、地毯、茶几和画具的存在更鲜活地凸显出来，因为阿尔弗雷德心情很好。

不过很快就碰壁了——

他并不是真的要在他脸上画什么，那只是为了阻止他抽太多烟而说出来的话。现在他们面对面坐在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德拿着一支细画笔无从下手。不可思议的是柯克兰似乎也不太自在，他像是在避免视线相接，不必要的小动作也比上周多了很多，仿佛之前的冷漠只是一场戏，他在动摇什么？

请勿在此处放弃作品。

阿尔弗雷德不打算继续僵持下去，他把画笔停在他的颧骨位置，手随心而动，在那里画了一条黑色小蛇，说是蛇，其实更像什么扭曲的符号，看起来像在恶作剧。

“你笑什么？”

柯克兰在他停笔时推开了他的手。

“哦，我画得太奇特了。”

阿尔弗雷德才发现自己在笑。

“你画了什么。”

“蛇，它应该是一条蛇，但很像物理课上会出现的符号，我很久没去上课了。”

“你今天多余的话真多。”

“我会成为你的常客的，尽快熟悉才正常，我一直在想我什么时候可以直接叫你亚瑟，你可怕得我现在还在叫你柯克兰。不过今天你的笑容很不错，再多练习一下说不定能有我笑起来的魅力，但是肯定比不过我。”

柯克兰忍住骂人的冲动，他没指望美国人嘴里的很有礼貌能礼貌到哪里去，但这个程度很难不让人青筋爆起。

“你也去练习一下蛇怎么画吧，下次就别被自己的丑画逗笑了。你们搞学运总有人要画宣传海报的吧？好好学学，下周我就把胸口给你当画布。常客先生。”

柯克兰愣了一下，像是说错了什么似的。

“以及你刚刚已经叫了我亚瑟了，我从没对你怎么叫我的名字做出要求。”

他补充。

“好的，亚瑟。我会学的，亚瑟。你要走了吗亚瑟，明明还有时间。”

“时间到了，你现在满脸写着想把你近期的经历都说给我听，已经画不出什么东西了。还有不要一直叫我亚瑟，你真的很没礼貌。”

亚瑟整理好浴袍，站了起来，此时他身后是画房里的一盆三色堇。

“唉！你比那个装了水的古董花瓶还冷。”

“那就别做我的常客了，”亚瑟心想我还没对你刚刚的笑容魅力发言发表恶评，“下周不带烟过来的话，我也不做你的画布了。”

“行，行。”

第三周他们很默契，一到画房，阿尔弗雷德就把好不容易买来的烟抛给了亚瑟，亚瑟拆包装抽烟的时候，阿尔弗雷德把颜料放在了架子上，打火机的声音响起后，他们一起走到墙边，窗口透进来的暖光照在他们身上。

“这烟太难抽了。”

亚瑟赤裸地站着，他靠在墙上，夹着烟的手臂抬起，当他对阿尔弗雷德说话时，他耳边的祖母绿耳钉闪着微光。

“我就知道你会这么说，我发现在你的事上我的直觉很准，你说的这句话跟我预测中的差不多，这太神奇了。”

“是吗……”

“但我觉得我挑的烟很棒，我还特意找了抽烟的朋友了解烟草。”

“那有好好了解过怎么画蛇了吗？”

“当然，你很期待？”

“没有。”

“颜料好了，你就做好惊叹的准备吧！”

阿尔弗雷德看向亚瑟的锁骨下方，在他胸前骨与肉随着呼吸互相凸显着，他注意到他身上有不少伤痕，那些疤令他联想到淌血的伤口，他感觉脑子里有什么东西浮现，不知不觉就用画笔蘸了红颜料。

“怎么停住了，不是要让我惊叹吗？难道还是只会画些课上见过的符号？”

阿尔弗雷德撇嘴，粗鲁地用笔刷在亚瑟左侧的胸口上画了个坐标系。

“你知道吗你脸真的很漂亮，虽然眉毛有点粗但也很可爱，如果你不说话，我会很乐意跟你交朋友的。”

“你是我认识的人里最没有资格说这话的家伙了，琼斯，而且我比你会说话，所以请你闭嘴画画，颜料都淌到你手上了。”

“别这么不高兴，我还是很喜欢你的。”

亚瑟·柯克兰的手抖了一下，烟支末端的灰落到了画着烟草的地毯上，格格不入。

“好好画画。”

“你身上有好多疤，”阿尔弗雷德在寻找画蛇的位置，仔细打量着他的身体，“难道是经常和人打架吗，真看不出来。肋骨下的这条疤格外明显，看起来伤得好严重。”

“只是以前被叛逆的兄弟轻轻刺了一下而已，不痛不痒。”

“兄弟？你还有兄弟吗？”阿尔弗雷德将画笔停在他的胸膛左侧，开始描画，“我最近正好在想，我应该也是有兄弟的，却是独子。”

亚瑟沉默地抽烟，没有回应他。

“啊，颜料淌下来了。”

阿尔弗雷德用手去抹，手指蹭过亚瑟的几根肋骨，这动作使他收缩了一下腹部。红颜料晕在那个伤口上，阿尔弗雷德若有所思。

之后阿尔弗雷德不说话了，专注地在亚瑟身上画蛇，红色的蛇身在他的胸口和下腹之间起伏，阿尔弗雷德又用他喜欢的蓝颜料在蛇的身上画了花纹。这具肉体在他的画笔下散发着温热的气息，像是熟透的桃在散发着果香。阿尔弗雷德明白为什么他的朋友会让他试试身体画了，脱掉衣服就像打开香水瓶瓶塞，你很容易沉浸其中，被熏染得两颊绯红如遭遇爱情。但是，阿尔弗雷德现在面色凝重，他蹲在亚瑟腿边画下最后一笔，抬头想问什么，与亚瑟对视了。

“我有种熟悉的感觉……”

“看来你练画练得很熟练了。”

“不是，我……”

阿尔弗雷德看向亚瑟耳朵上的祖母绿耳钉。

“你画完了吧，那我去洗澡了。”

“等一下！”

“你到底怎么了？”

“我也不知道我怎么了。”

“在你继续前告诫你，在这里不管你画出了怎样的杰作，结局也只是被水冲进下水道。”

“你放心，我不会迷上你的，我觉得我只是因为头晕，想法就乱糟糟的。”

这是五月下旬，亚瑟第一次对阿尔弗雷德比了中指，然后走进画房的浴室，去冲洗掉身上的颜料。阿尔弗雷德则在他的玩笑话结束后没有了笑容，因为他没有想通，从他内心里涌出的这股巨大的对亚瑟柯克兰的爱意是怎么回事。他晕晕乎乎，有很多疑问。

第四周，亚瑟·柯克兰终于不抽烟了。

阿尔弗雷德走进画房的时候，看到亚瑟反常地没有抽烟，而且穿着一身西装。他翘着腿坐在沙发上，正在用皮鞋尖缓慢地挠一只猫的下巴，棕色的裤管和皮鞋之间露出一截黑色袜子。这让阿尔弗雷德莫名紧张。

亚瑟没有看他，继续上下轻轻磨蹭着猫咪的绒毛，包裹在黑色布料下的脚踝摩擦着牛津鞋的边缘。阿尔弗雷德走近，看到那是一只布偶猫，蓝眼睛。猫咪眯起眼睛时，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己也眯起了眼睛。

“今天我是来告诉你，以后我不会在这里做模特了，今天钱款会返还给你。”

“为什么？”

事出突然，阿尔弗雷德本来觉得今天见面的感觉不错，可以多跟他聊聊的，为什么成了他被拒绝的局面？

“我要回英国了，仅此而已。”

“最后一次，让我画最后一次，亚瑟。”

“很不巧我今天并没有脱掉衣服给你画画的好心情。”亚瑟把猫抱到腿上。

“那就下一周，钱别还给我了，当做下一周的份。今天太突然了，这个月我在画房里过得最快乐，至少让我和你好好道别。”

亚瑟正想拒绝，猫突然跳下他的膝盖，走向了阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德摸了摸它。

“你的猫好像同意了。”

“它不是我的猫，是一个白痴的猫。”

阿尔弗雷德和布偶猫一齐看向亚瑟，两双蓝眼睛的“深情”注视让他败下阵来。

“好吧，下周就是最后一次见了。”

第五周，仲夏到来，他们没能好好告别。

阿尔弗雷德失踪了，亚瑟的下属尽力在他的房子里搜索出了所有可能有线索的物件，整理好之后交给了他。在一封阿尔弗雷德没来得及送出去的给他的信里写着：看来你低估了我对你的爱，这么庞大的感情怎么会简简单单忘掉。我亲爱的英格兰，我已经想起来了。谢谢你为我做的，但我相信我也是美利坚，我会用美利坚的方式解决这件事的……

还有一些便签，上面写着他记起来的东西。

物件：祖母绿耳钉  
二战战场上美国的子弹误伤了英国，索性只是从脸侧擦过，伤到了耳垂，当时并没有流很多血，后来皮肤上却留下了一个小小的痕迹。作为道歉，英国收到了这幅耳钉。

伤痕：肋骨下方的刀伤  
并不是独战中他们对峙的时候留下的，那是在十七世纪后期，他们的战争还没有爆发的时候，阿尔弗雷德为了证明自己有可以独立出去的血性而用刀刺向亚瑟所导致的，刀是英国送给他防身的古董匕首。

宠物：布偶猫  
原本是美国养的猫，冷战爆发后，受不了饲主跟苏联针锋相对的恐怖气氛，它离家出走去了英国家里，后来就黏着英国不走了，跟英国养的折耳猫共享猫窝中。比起猫似乎更像狗，所以经常跟着英国出去散步。

亚瑟·柯克兰，现在可以说是英国了，他无奈地笑了，相信他已经记起了整件事的原委。

时代更迭时，国家意识体总会面临思想上的分裂，毕竟他们踩在历史的节点上，往前一步是革新，往后一步是守旧，回应新一代是冒险，顺从老一辈是稳妥。

画房里的阿尔弗雷德的思想是对当下与苏联争斗的美利坚来说很碍事的部分，却不是丢弃后就能消失的部分。所以阿尔弗雷德存在了，且在诞生之初就去找到了英国。当时美英之间正在讨论局势，开完会后英国回到房间，发现才刚告别的美国出现在了他的房间里，对进门的他露出他很久没在美国脸上见过的灿烂的笑容。

这个美国十分热情地跟他分享自己对时代的看法，与刚刚会议上一脸严肃的美国截然不同，英国很快领会到这是刚抽芽的枝条上迅速开出了火焰的花。

曾经有相似的情况，南北相争。但这跟内战时不同，眼前的人比起一个国家更贴近一个人类，当今世界四处都有学生运动爆发，而眼前的美国就像个侃侃而谈的大学生，代表着新鲜血液，他是幻象，是乌托邦，是从一个国家身上抽离出来的未知力量。英国很久没见这么兴高采烈的美国了，他没有察觉到自己的神情也柔和了不少，他伸手想要触碰这个虚假却生动的影子，然后美国对他说：

“怎么了，亚瑟？”

他停下他的演讲，对英国笑，弧度很大。

“阿尔弗雷德……”

英格兰双手伸向他的脸，但没有碰到他，他不记得美国有多久没叫过他的名字了，这么多年他没有为此流过眼泪，因为这是美利坚自身因时局而做出的改变。可现在，看见阿尔弗雷德脸上那看起来明明是有些愚蠢的笑容，他哭了，这眼泪流得很平静，因为乌云早已密布，只待降下大雨。

如果被美国发现你的存在，一定会变成当年南方和北方的情况，你会死。而你的身上没有作为一个国家的骨骼，你是血肉之躯，所以去做个普通人，去自由地爱恨吧。我会重塑你，送你到新大陆，因为你曾经也是我的新大陆，亲爱的阿尔弗雷德。

英格兰注视他如同上帝注视亚当，他可他忘了他们是咬过禁果的共犯，这罪会永远将他们联系在一起。

此后阿尔弗雷德忘记了他，他有了新的身份和家庭，在大学里过得很好。英国安排了人悄悄保护着他，他定期会收到一份关于阿尔弗雷德的报告，大多是一些行程坐标。除此之外英国并没有过分地入侵他的生活，虽然他总想了解他，想理解出他的存在意义。

一切都很顺利，阿尔弗雷德成了学生运动的首领之一，备受瞩目。直到有一天，他收到了阿尔弗雷德要去身体画画房的报告，他烦躁地敲了很久桌子，最后决定：赌一把。

去那个画房，想办法成为模特之一，假如他在极小的概率中选了我，那是不是说明命运允许我们有所接触？如果他没有选我，我不会再干涉他的生活太多，如果他选了，现在是五月，孟夏见到、仲夏分开，只是萍水相逢，也不会有什么遗憾。

英国一开始就决定几周后就不再接触阿尔弗雷德。而他没想到阿尔弗雷德会想起所有的事，现在一个巨大的遗憾摆在他面前，就是阿尔弗雷德没能亲自送到他手上、与他好好告别的这封信。

最后的结局如此这般。愚人船的预示或许对阿尔弗雷德来说并不是警钟，他从不觉得自己在追逐虚无缥缈的事物，他在信里写：你看即使我只是残缺的一小部分，我也真实地爱上你了，所以不久后真正的美国一定会跟你重归于好的，但我的爱也不会输。

他是被分裂出来的部分，是这场冷战中不被需要的，即便如此他也在历史的潮流中一边逆行，一边抓住了柯克兰的船。坠入爱河也能写成走在海盗船的窄踏板上，阿尔弗雷德会毫不犹豫地走上去，即便脚下是深不见底的黑海。凭什么可以笃定他无法在深渊里保有火光？至少已经消失了的他和他与他的爱共度的短暂半生都留在了亚瑟的记忆中，如他画的画一样令人难以忘记。

现在阿尔弗雷德去哪了？秘密地被美国杀害了、潜伏回美国的灵魂中了，还是继续在某个地方或者普通人的生活？这都是未知。

明晰的是他们一起度过的那段短暂时光。

那个仲夏他们分开，假如他消失了，那便只是一场闹剧，假如他在地球的某个角落继续存在着……

英国在等餐的空隙里回想起往事，他抽着蓝色滤嘴的烟，心想自己要不也在这到处是炮弹声的时代里荒唐一把。摇滚，他默念，假如他也像个叛逆青年一样站在镁光灯下让燥热的身躯通过弹奏吉他得到抒解，他能否在观众中看到那个不知所踪、结局不明的阿尔弗雷德？英国抽完烟准备抽第二根，餐厅的服务员给他上了一份内脏。

一份波尔图式内脏。冷的。

FIN

写得很满足，非常我流，而且也不喜欢搞注释，可能不少地方不太好懂，如果想了解背景，可以看我之前写的同年代文A-C-I-R-E-M-A，两篇之间没有剧情关联。  
带*符号的句子是诗句引用，分别来自皮扎尼克和佩索阿。


End file.
